


Makeup, but not Making Up

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Break Up, Business, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gossip, M/M, Makeup, POV Outsider, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Makeup, but not Making Up

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No. Chloe said Clark came to her, all upset. Lex had ended things.”

“Did he say why?”

Lucas shrugged, brushing a hand through his dirty blond curls.

“I bet he’s very pretty when he cries.” Chad pondered this.

“Ohhh, yeah. Lex isn’t bad either. He’s got this lip thing…”

“But he’s your _brother!_ ”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look.”

“So, I guess it’s up to us now, to keep the Smallville House of Lube and Sex-Toys in business. “

“I wouldn’t worry . It’s a LexCorp subsidiary.”

“Yeah, he always lands on his feet. Pass the eyeliner, willya?”


End file.
